


There's Bound To Be Talk Tomorrow

by waywardrogue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrogue/pseuds/waywardrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut invites Agent Washington over for a brief chat while everyone gets in the holiday spirit~</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Bound To Be Talk Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For my Donut. 
> 
> You got me into this ship and I think I'll go down with it, ya little shit.

It was cold out-- exceptionally so. Cold enough that traversing from Blue Base to Red Base should've been done in his armor but this was a house call, and Washington didn't dislike the cold. In fact, he preferred it- he'd rather put on clothes than wear less, and the cold weather reminded him of fond holidays back before the Project went to shit. And while he'd lost interest in the holiday spirit during his time alone, he wasn't going to be a Scrooge about it now with his comrades.   
  
Which brought him back to the present. He stopped before the Red Base, now decked in holiday lights- he couldn't help but smile slightly. Both teams were getting into it, eager and excited. Caboose still believed in Santa Claus, and he and Tucker had roped Washington into helping them put up a tree. He hadn't minded too much- it was a cute sentiment. Both were so thrilled and it was almost contagious. _Almost._ He found himself enjoying the way they cooperated, wanting to make their ideas reality- it was endearing.   
  
He slipped into Red Base to find it mostly empty—curious. Where was the Red who had called for him? He looked around-   
  
"Donut?" He questioned, pulling off his scarf. He wasn't entirely sure what this was about, but Donut had been pretty insistent that Washington come over by himself. He remained standing near the doorway, looking around. They'd gone all out with their decorations too. He smiled in spite of himself. It was a sight to behold, for sure--  
  
"Agent Washington!" Donut chimed, bounding over. Wash looked up in time to see Donut launch, arms going around the freelancer's neck, lips to his cheek. Almost immediately, Washington turned red, quite confused by the act-   
  
"W-what was that for-?" He managed, clearing his throat. Donut had let go and just laughed, pointing up to the mistletoe. For a brief moment, Washington stared hard at the little plant, as though it were offensive- and then the thought dawned and wow what an excuse. He wasn't found out just yet, and the little plant was the perfect cover.   
  
"Isn't it uh- supposed to be on the lips, though?" He looked down to the shorter soldier, and Donut gave him a knowing smile.   
  
"Well, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable~" the Red flirted, his arms going back around Washington's neck. Wash gave a low chuckle, leaning in and pressing his lips to Donut's. It was a thrill, sent butterflies into his stomach. He pulled back after a moment, clearing his throat.   
  
"So. Why did you uh- want to see me?"   
  
Donut almost looked disappointed when Washington pulled away, and even more so at the question. But instead, he walked away- to their "kitchen" area to pour them both a drink. "Well, you know, I thought we could talk-" he was saying.   
  
Wash followed him, pausing to admire the decorations briefly. "About-?"  
  
"Well, Christmas, of course! I mean, I've seen how you guys decorated-"  
  
"-Actually I didn't do anything. I don't celebrate-"  
  
"-you don't celebrate Christmas?" Donut stopped what he was doing, turning to stare at the Freelancer. Washington stood in the door frame, well aware of the look Donut was giving him- one of those incredulous, _how-can-you-not-celebrate-Christmas_ \- looks. It was the same look his comrades on Blue team had given him when he told them the same.

“How can you—I mean, are you—like Jewish or something?” At least Donut had the decency to ask. But Washington shook his head, which made the Red frown. “So you just- don’t celebrate Christmas? Why? What’s wrong with Christmas?”

“...A lot of things. Look, if you want to talk about the holiday stuff, you’re better off talking to Caboose and Tucker-”

The Red thought quick before he just beamed and finished making them both some hot chocolate. He topped off the cups with whipped cream and cinnamon sugar- He turned back to Washington with a broad smile, walking out to sit down. Naturally, the former Freelancer followed, standing awkwardly before Donut motioned for him to sit. Washington sat with a soft sigh, and one of the mugs of hot chocolate found its way into his hands.

“Just stay for a bit,” Donut cooed sweetly, giving Washington such a flirty smile. The Freelancer would swear his face turned red, he looked down to the mug in hand.

“...I can’t stay too long, I’ve got to get back.”

“Just for a little while,” the younger insisted, sliding over to Washington. “What could it hurt? Besides, look outside- it’s _snowing_ -“

Washington looked up then and- _oh_ Donut had moved closer to him when he was looking down. He cleared his throat and quickly looked-- Well. It was snowing out. He didn’t bother to question how even, he just frowned at the snow and thought about how much of a pain it would be to trudge back through that to Blue Base if it got worse-

But his thoughts were brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his knee, and his attention was brought back to Donut, who was leaning in close with oh such a smile on his face and Washington’s cheeks burned crimson.

“I—I really- can’t stay, Donut-” He muttered, finding himself unable to break eye contact.

“But baby it’s cold outside~” Donut sang, and Washington’s eyes narrowed. He knew that line- why did he know that line?

“Baby, you’ll freeze out there~” The Red continued to sing softly, his hands on Washington’s thighs as he leaned up. Washington leaned back and really he shouldn’t have been so flustered but he was- The mug of hot chocolate was still in hand but forgotten as the Red leaned up and kissed him again. There was no mistletoe to excuse it, and Donut was practically sitting in Washington’s lap, hands on the man’s chest. At some point, one of the Freelancer’s hands moved to the Red’s neck, and time sort of got away from him before the kiss was messy and eager and a tangle of tongues-  Donut was entirely in Washington’s lap, the mugs of hot chocolate were on the end table. Tanned hands cupped the Freelancer’s cheeks as they kissed. One of Washington’s hands was on Donut’s hip; he was effectively pinned beneath the Red and against the armrest. The other hand, however, was up in those blonde curls, tugging lightly against them as the two soldiers kissed. This was—Washington hadn’t been expecting it, but if Christmas time was going to be like this-- _well_. He could get used to it, even like it-

That was, until, they heard the surprised noise of one of the returning Reds. Immediately, Donut and Washington broke apart, both directing their attention to the doorway, where the Dutch-Irish cyborg stammered and covered his eyes.

“I- Whoa, okay, sorry, Donut, I was just-“ Simmons didn’t even finish, immediately back pedaling out- and evidently into Grif, because their arguing could be heard a moment later.

Well. That effectively killed the moment. Donut slid off of Washington’s lap, but not before pressing a kiss to his lips once more. The Freelancer stood quickly, and hurried to the door. It was still snowing. For a moment, they both sooth there, then Donut tugged Washington down into one last kiss before they parted and Washington stepped into the cold.

“Baby it’s cold outside~” He could hear Donut sing behind him as he left.

Well. There certainly was _plenty implied_ now, wasn’t there? ◊


End file.
